Mardi Gras
by Eloeehez
Summary: How can the Justice League stop a threat they can't recognize? That is always the question, especially when there is a murderer on the loose, and only one frustrating lead. And what does age have to do with it?
1. A Bit Of Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Justice League, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

This story starts in Gotham, and moves to Justice League later. Set kinda after Destroyer maybe, but not in a particular spot. Pardon any errors, I have no beta at this point in time. Should anyone wish to be, contact me. And bear with the parts setting up setting, characters, plot, and all that jazz. I'll try to remain in character as much as I humanly can.

**A/N:** I have come back and edited the chapters a bit, tweaking a bit here and there, mostly for spacing, but I did note a few errors/inconsistencies/places where I forgot minor details cause I know it already. :P Anyways, it's not necessary for anyone who has already read it to re-read, just a minor note tho.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bit Of Trouble  
**

She stood deep in the shadows of the alley, waiting. There were actually two reasons that she was here, one was to try and get a hold of a certain vigilante, and the other was to get a gift for her little brother. His birthday was in two days, and what she wanted to get him she wouldn't trust to be shipped by anyone. It was as important to her as she hoped it would be to him.

The stars were out and shone as beautiful as ever in the clear night sky. Well, as clear as a night sky in a big city could get. It was about then that she saw something she knew. Being who she was, she was always on the lookout for hunters. Usually they went only after solo women, but here they weren't averse to going after groups of two or three. She had found that out earlier. Tough scrape that one, but she had managed to get out of it.

Being a solo hero was hard, especially when you had no powers to speak of, not counting skanky clothes and seduction a power. Watching carefully, she waited until the opportune moment, watching the man and the women. By now they knew they were being followed and had a pretty idea by what sort they were being followed. As they passed by her alley, she moved out of the shadows enough so that her figure was evident to the follower. Sure enough, like typical thugs, he snuck a look into the alley as he passed, and saw her. With his eyes on a new and potentially easier prize, he entered the alley.

Although it seemed strange, luring them into the trap was worth it for more than one reason. One, she got to take them off the streets and potentially save women from a terrible fate. Two, the looks on their faces when they realized that they'd just walked into a trap was priceless. That was why she never let her face into the light. If they saw the mask, they would either attack and have the advantage, or run away.

As he approached, she drew back into the darkness and let him come, a decidedly feral smile on her face. Now she was the hunter and he was the prey. Once he was out of the light and far enough into the alley to see her properly, his eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Before he could even react, she hit him with a spin kick to the side of the head. He went down like a sack of potatoes, out cold. Motorcycle boots had their definite advantages, and here it was seen. Tying him up, as usual, with several strands of beads she straightened up.

Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Several thugs came around the corner, sizing her up quickly and sneering at what they saw. Only being 5' 2" had major disadvantages when it came to intimidation. That and wearing what she was, no thug took her for more than a prostitute. She had to admit though, it was quite skanky, being only a little more than a leather, short halter top, with strands of beads covering it, and short leather skirt with a bead belt and pouch, it didn't hide much. For some reason the long silver gloves she wore with it enforced that image more. The mask simply covered her face, outlined in beads, and hid who she really was. She had long ago cut her blonde hair to just above her shoulders and had it styled to make her look older than she was. Now the thugs approached threateningly. This was going to be more difficult since she had never faced a group really before.

Just to take the advantage she charged, landing a flying kick in the chest of the lead thug, knocking him back, but her 93 pounds weren't nearly enough to take him out. Striking quickly she caught his chin with a front snap kick, and her steel toed boots did the duty of taking him out. That then presented the problem of the other two thugs. Before she could even formulate an attack plan, the thug on the right pulled a gun, and the one on the right pulled a knife. She froze, knowing she couldn't disarm both of them, and not having faced multiple foes with weapons, she had no plan or experience in the matter. Using her whip, she could potentially disarm one, but the other would have time to get to her.

"You've been a naughty girl." The one with the gun sneered, taking a step towards her. She could see his finger tightening on the trigger, and she drew in a slow breath, figuring that this was probably the end unless He showed up.

* * *

So, yea...please review so I remember to write...


	2. Meeting The Bat

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Bat  
**

Just as she expected to hear the report of a gun and feel a bullet smash into her body, she heard another sound. Almost immediately the thugs dropped their weapons and clutched their hands. She saw something dark loop around behind her somewhere, but before she could turn, there was a sound like wings and a dark shape flew over her, accompanied by another shadow. Fear was evident on the thugs' faces as the shadowy figures took them down, one well place punch each.

_Powerful right hooks._ She thought, admiring the skill and grace in which they acted. She watched as they turned around, speechless, and then she remembered that she had originally come here to talk to him. As she stared like an idiot, she knew that Batman was sizing her up, but for an entirely different reason than the thugs. He would be assessing her strengths, weaknesses, and whether or not she was a danger to him or his city. She knew full well that the other figure was Robin, and she should probably thank them for their help.

"How old are you?" Batman asked suddenly, his voice deep and commanding. She did a double take.

"W-what?!" She sputtered, trying to wrap her mind around that. "I expected the first words out of your mouth to be, 'who are you?' or 'what are you doing here?' not 'how old are you?'"

"How old are you." He repeated firmly.

"What do you want?" She asked, kind of sarcastically. "How old I really am, how old I want to be, or how old I feel? Take your pick. Anything between 14 and 236." She knew it was a bad thing to piss of Batman, but he had thrown her a major curve ball that she wasn't ready to deal with right yet.

"You're not answering the question."

"My identification says 21." She growled, barely keeping from adding a 'happy?' on to the end of that.

"What about the beads?" Robin asked suddenly, looking pointedly at the beads securing the first thugs wrists.

"The first time I did this, it was by accident, and the only thing I had to tie the guy up with was Mardi Gras beads. They started calling me Mardi Gras, and the name and beads stuck." Mardi Gras answered, and then shifted the topic. "Moving on to the reason I came; the mob boss Sharoden is here, and word is that he was followed by someone called Cain." Walking over into the shadows, Mardi Gras picked up a trench coat off of a hidden, black motorcycle. Putting it on, she started to latch it up. "I couldn't get much on him, but my sources gave me the impression he is bad news. Now, if you'll excuse me." Starting her motorcycle, she got on, once again glad that her miniskirt had shorts under it. She had made them specifically for that purpose and was very glad. Peeling out of the alley before they could respond, she breathed a sigh of relief.

As she left, she could have sworn she heard Robin say, "There's no way she's 21."

* * *

Short, I know, but reviews are nice anyways.


	3. Of Presents And Guns

**Chapter 3: Of Presents And Guns  
**

Jess entered the Gotham Observatory alone. There were a few people there besides those who worked there. Glancing about at the arching ceilings, and intricate patterns, she basked in the sheer simple elegance of the place. Sparkling letters in gold and silver spelled out the history of the building, and contrasted sharply with the stark white of the wall, while blending in. Jess could only imagine how they sparkled when the starlight alone reflected off their surfaces. It would be like a mini star field indoors. She had always loved the stars, and so had Oscar.

For his birthday, she was planning on getting him a Starlite telescope, but none of the New Orleans astronomy stores had carried it, so she was forced to come all the way up here to get one. The road trip was fun though. Not many opportunities for travel presented themselves to her. It was a welcome distraction from her job search. Ever since they had gone on their own, one job was not enough for Jess to support herself and Oscar, yet finding two jobs with hours that didn't conflict was hard. One usually ended up being morning and early afternoon, the other late afternoon to evening, or even graveyard. It was hard, and she usually had to leave one after a while because the stress was great, but the extra money it gained helped immensely. She approached the gift shop where the telescope was. There were only two, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she picked it up off the shelf.

Just then she heard voices, uttering words dripping with honey in a way that suggested that the person they were talking to was a benefactor or boss. Turning around she saw a dark haired man that she recognized from the papers she's seen around town. After a moment, Jess recalled his name. Bruce Wayne. A man nearly as rich as Lex Luthor, often described by the papers as a disgustingly rich playboy, unable to keep a woman for any significant length of time. Yet there was one distinctive difference always pointed out. He may be a disgustingly rich playboy, but he was an honest disgustingly rich playboy. It was Lex, not him that was involved in more scandals.

Turning back to what she was doing, she headed to the counter. If her calculations were correct, she had just enough money for this. Her stomach complained, reminding her she hadn't had a lot to eat recently, because of wanting to buy this gift, but she would survive. When it rung up, Jess discovered that she was twenty-five cents short. Devastated wasn't strong enough to describe her feelings. Then something came to mind.

"Just a moment." She said, digging around in her pockets. "I have a quarter here somewhere." Last time she had worn these pants, she had gotten a quarter as change and stashed it in one of the pockets. Dearly hoping it was there, she shoved her hand in her left front pocket. "Ew!" Pulling it out, she discovered a good deal of mushed candy corn on it. Sighing audibly she muttered, "little brothers." Before she could dive back into her pockets, a quarter was placed on the counter, and a handkerchief pressed into her hand. Looking up, she found her gaze locked by the blue eyes of Mr. Wayne.

"Thank you." She murmured, dropping her gaze. "I'll pay you back."

"No need." Wayne said kindly in a deep, soothing voice. Jess turned as the rustle of a bag alerted her to the cashier placing the telescope on the counter. Before she could grab it though, a voice rang out across the room.

"Everyone freeze." They turned simultaneously to see a thug, ski mask covering his face, waving a gun in the air. "If you want to live, you'll give me whatever valuables you have." Moving around the room, he snatched purses and wallets. When he reached them, he indicated Wayne's cufflinks and money.

While he was nervously waiting, he spied her necklace. A small golden locket engraved, _To Christine, my love._ Reaching out, he grabbed it. "This too." The thug snarled.

"No!" Jess shouted, alarmed, jerking back, but his grip was firm. Quickly she aimed a kick at his groin, and when it connected, he doubled over, still not letting go. Preparing to attack a second time, she was caught off guard and sent reeling by a punch.

As she fell back, she felt the chain dig into her neck and then snap. Her jaw was sore, and she knew there'd be an impressive bruise, but nothing was broken. Looking up, she found the barrel of the thug's gun pointed at her head. _Second time in 24 hours. _She thought blandly, knowing this was quite possibly the end. Again.

* * *

**oneredneckgoddess: **Yay! My only reviewer! I'm happy you thought that at least the question was in character. I do try. :) I will try to lengthen the chapters, but so far they have come more in short scene format. I seem to have a problem of too short or too long. :P Thanks for the review!

Please review!


	4. Locket Of Truth

**Chapter 4: Locket Of Truth  
**

Before any move could be made, a metallic clang echoed, and the gun was no longer in the thug's hand. Moments later, Robin dropped from the ceiling. _Second time also in 24 hours. How ironic._ Jess thought, sitting up to watch the fight.

"What?" The thug snarled, fear showing in his eyes. "No Batman?"

"You're not worth his time." Robin growled, and with that, sent the thug sprawling with several well placed blows. When the thug hit the ground, Jess' necklace skittered from his hand. Getting up, Jess walked over to it, picking it up and examining the broken chain. Looking back to thank Robin, she wasn't terribly surprised to discover he was gone, yet she was still a little disappointed.

Hearing sirens, she knew the police had arrived. The cashier had probably set off the alarm. She felt the locket being lifted out of her hand, and reflexively gripped it. Looking, she discovered that it was Bruce Wayne who was trying to look at the chain. Uncurling her hand, she let him, nervously waiting while he examined it.

"The chain could be fixed, but getting a new chain would be easier." Bruce said quietly. The police were now inside, several escorting the thug out, and others were taking statements.

"No." Jess shot back quickly. When he glanced questioningly at her, she dropped her gaze to the floor. "It was my mothers."

"I understand." He said, and at that point, one of the other civilians approached, apparently having finished giving the police his statement.

"I happen to be a jeweler." He told them. "Perhaps I can help." Jess knew that the only reason he was offering was the fact that he was in the presence of Bruce Wayne, and good works could possibly gain him business. Taking the locket, he looked closely at the chain, and a moment later nodded. "This won't be hard to fix. Just give me a moment." While he worked on that, Jess walked back to the counter and grabbed her package. People were still in the area, but most were leaving as soon as they gave statements to the police. Before she could head back over to the jeweler, an officer approached.

"I'd like to take your statement now if you'd please." Jess nodded to the officer whose name badge identified her as Montoya. Restlessly, Jess gave her statement, glancing in intervals at the jeweler who held the last link she had to her mom. Finally she was done, and walking swiftly, she arrived at the man's shoulder, and as she got there, he handed her the necklace, smiling. With a quiet sigh of relief, she fastened it around her neck.

"Thank you so much." Jess told the man.

"My pleasure." He responded. By then Bruce Wayne was gone, so she couldn't thank him as well. Taking her leave, Jess walked out to her bike, glancing around to make sure no one was watching her. Seeing that she had traveled by road, she only had one vehicle, and should someone be watching, they would easily make the connection. Strapping the telescope on, she donned her helmet and drove off, unaware of the two pair of eyes watching her.

No one besides the dark figure next to him heard Robin mutter, "so it is her."

* * *

**Lt. Commander Richie: **Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like it. :)

**oneredneckgoddess:** Of course there's a story behind why she's raising her brother. It won't all come out now, but you'll find it all out. Glad you like it. ;)

**Weapon X 61: **I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for the review. :)


	5. Ask Not

**Chapter 5: Ask Not  
**

Driving around town was the only way Jess could not feel restless. Generally Jess wasn't an antsy person, but sitting around in a town like this always made her think of her father, and then she couldn't sit still, always thinking that he was close by, waiting for her. She wore her costume in case she ran into any trouble, but at the moment wasn't actively looking for it. Enjoying the ride, she almost didn't see when the large black car skidded into her path of travel.

Slamming on the brakes as hard as she dared, Jess stopped just short of the black side panel. Before she even had her feet securely on the ground, the canopy had opened and Batman was standing in front of her, and from what little she could discern from his expression, or rather lack there of, he was quite possibly not happy. Before she could consider turning her bike around and taking off, she heard the roar of another bike, and turned to see Robin stop right behind her. This was definitely unexpected.

"Um…what's this about?" Jess asked as calmly as possible, backing away from the car some, and then stopping.

"Your identity." Batman said, and Jess got that sinking feeling in her stomach. "Or rather, your lack of it." She had known that this would be coming, but somehow managed to convince herself she would be long gone, or he wouldn't notice.

"So I'm not registering wherever you're looking. That doesn't mean that I don't exist." Jess shot back, trying to evaluate any escape options without giving herself away.

"You exist, but there aren't any records of your existence."

"How can you be certain?" Now she was getting annoyed.

"Jess Koryn." He stated calmly, ignoring her surprise. She knew she shouldn't be, but that didn't change the fact that she was still surprised, especially since that was the name she had given for the police report a few hours earlier. "No birth certificate, driver's license or social security number registered in any state."

"You can thank my father for that." Jess muttered under her breath, thinking he wouldn't hear.

"Who is he?" Batman asked. For a moment, she couldn't speak at all. That shouldn't have come out. Everyone who had found out about her father had pushed her away, not wanting anything to do with something of his. At least anyone who knew who he was. Out of his sphere of influence, not many had ever heard of him, and she wanted to keep it that way. Now all she had to do was tactfully get out of this without giving Batman any reason to consider her a threat.

"Just an idiot." She said quietly, slouching down, her right hand tightening on the throttle, carefully not meeting his eyes. An awkward silence stretched, and Jess resisted the urge to fidget. Cautiously sneaking a peek at him, she pretty much felt that he didn't believe her. "Lets just say I'd rather forget him, but there's no way to undo what he did."

He didn't even have to ask again. Her answer was unacceptable, and she had a feeling she would have to tell him. Obviously he had a deeper well of patience than she did. Concentrating on the vibrations of her motorcycle beneath her, Jess tried to think of some way to phrase it without negative repercussions. None came to mind. Shifting her weight, and the bike, to the right, she set her left foot up on the peg, noting out of the corner of her eye that Robin also shifted in response. He must have noted that she had failed to take her bike out of gear upon stopping.

It was at this point she wished she could have been wearing the tinted shield, but night driving kept her from it. Gauging the distance from her bike to the side panel of the Batmobile, and the distance from Robin to the buildings on either side, she figured that if she did this right, she could tell him and make it around Robin with a few inches to spare. If she could keep enough of a lead, she could make it to her modified toolbox, which she had hidden earlier off the road out of town, and make it far enough away she hoped they wouldn't follow.

Taking a deep breath, Jess closed her eyes for a moment, willing her stomach to stop doing cartwheels. Which, at the same time, also drew her attention to how her ribs were starting to show. Her costume hid nothing, and now it wasn't hiding how undernourished she was. Another thing she knew hadn't escaped Batman's notice. Moments later, she managed to spit it out. "The Angel."

Hauling back on the throttle, Jess released the clutch, barely keeping her bike from dying. As cheap and old as this bike was, it was reliable and could take a lot of abuse before it complained. Peeling out, relief washed through her as she realized she had not only missed the Batmobile and Batman, but also Robin who had started forward in an attempt to stop her, just missing him by inches, scraped by the brick building, (Jess was pretty sure it left a mark) squeaking by a lamp post, and out onto the open road.

Opening the throttle all the way, she dodged and turned down as many roads as possible, hoping she could keep them off her trail. But still they were behind her. Both had turned around faster than she had anticipated, and nearly cut her off, but by sheer luck she managed to evade them. As she turned a corner, barely out of the city limits, she realized that only Robin was behind her. Worry formed in her mind. Where had Batman gone? A moment later, her question was answered as the dark vehicle skidded onto the road in front of her, completely blocking her path.

Slamming on her brakes, she tried to control her bike, but the rear tire locked anyway, and she started to skid, and as she slid, she started to tip. Jess knew she was going down, and took small comfort in the fact that she was going to low side¹, not high side². Just as the bike's weight was shifting for the inevitable fall, the front tire sank into a deep pothole, catching and flipping her right into the side panel of the Batmobile.

Her last thought as the world faded was, _I hope my helmet didn't dent his car._

_

* * *

_

¹low side: when the bike falls with the rider staying on the low side, or the side that impacts the ground.

²high side: when the rider is flipped off the bike in a skid, exiting the high side of the bike, or the side that is farthest from the ground..

**A/N: **If that explanation wasn't clear, say so and I can try to explain better. *explanation has been revised since original post*

**sheena: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it. And you'll get to meet Oscar soon.

**Ravynne Nightshade: **Glad you like it. Here's your update. :D


	6. Take Care Of Me

**Chapter 6: Take Care Of Me  
**

A thundering drum awoke her, beating a heavy, steady, loud rhythm. In a moment, Jess realized that it was actually her own heartbeat pounding inside her head, causing the pain that also resided there to pulse. Consciousness slowly sharpened, and Jess became aware of cool, damp air on her skin, a light above her, and a table upon which she lay.

_Where am I?_ She wondered, and then suddenly it all came back. _Oh no!_ Her mind spun and her heart pounded as scenarios flashed through her head, none of them with good results. _They've gotta hate me by now. What are they going to do with me?_

"Calm down." Batman's voice commanded from somewhere to her right. Opening her eyes, she winced, closing them, and a moment later squinting into the bright light, attempting to get them to adjust. After a moment she was able to open her eyes completely, and saw beyond the light, a tall, vaulting ceiling of natural rock. She was in the Batcave. Butterflies performed complex acrobatic maneuvers in her stomach as she turned her head slowly to look at him.

He stood in the shadows, simply watching her, nothing else. At this moment, she wished a hole would open in the ground and swallow her whole. Heck, even if it only half swallowed her, at least her head, she would be happy. Of course, nothing of the sort happened. Struggling, she sat up, the throbbing in her head increasing momentarily, then receding slightly. Immediately Jess saw her mask lying beside her, and knew that no part of her expression could be hidden now, and she didn't have the luxury of controlling her emotions as they translated into facial expressions, a crucial part of conversations, a part that could speak what one does not wish to say. This also put her at a disadvantage since she couldn't read his expressions, and possibly adjust her answers accordingly.

Still he did not speak, so she glanced around, and soon her eyes landed on her bike. Or what was left of it. Jess could only stare at its destruction. Like abstract art, the bars were now permanent fixtures in a pavement crumpled gas tank, shattered pieces of windshield protected only the torn seat, and the front tire looked as it might, seen through a bottle, warped, crushed, and attached to equally distorted forks. Pegs were gone, snapped of somewhere along the road, the bent and crumpled engine casing probably held a destroyed engine, and Jess knew it was beyond her ability and budget to repair. Someone who had money to rebuild a bike could if they wanted to, but not someone like her. Besides, the bike wasn't worth enough to repair it.

Hopelessness filled her, and she felt like crying. It had taken her so long to save the money for that bike, as ratty as it was, and in moments it was destroyed by one pothole. Now she would have to find another bike, both cheap and soon. Soon was easy enough, but cheap was the problem. Going out in her car was beyond out of the question. That would lead others to her. It would lead her father to her. And Oscar.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Jess laid her head on them in despair. This brought into sharp focus the sensors stuck to her, wires leading off the table and, she knew, into machines somewhere beyond her limited range of vision. _Must be heart monitors, or whatever those things are._ Jess thought, suddenly realizing that was how he must have known she was freaking out about recent events. A tear slipped down her cheek. She was hungry, hurting, hopeless, and cold. Jess heard movement, but didn't bother to even look in the direction the sound was emanating from. A blanket was dropped around her shoulders, startling her, and she looked up to see Robin standing there.

"Thank you." She managed to murmur.

"Here." Robin said, picking up a tray and holding it out for her to take. "Eat this." The sizeable meal on the tray made her eyes widen. She realized that she hadn't had a meal like this for years. Oscar had been lucky enough to get invited to friends' houses for the evening, or a sleep over, and he usually got dinner with that, which was why he didn't look as dreadfully thin as she did. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of the last time she ate a meal like this. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I haven't had a meal like this since my mother…" Unable to finish, Jess looked at the floor and blinked tear filled eyes to clear them, and thankfully they didn't push her.

"Eat." Batman commanded softly, and by the time she looked up, they were gone. Picking up the non-descript utensils she started to eat, glancing around in earnest, this time taking everything in. A massive computer commanded her attention. Lit with an overhead bulb it dominated the cave surroundings. Such a device Jess knew cost more than she would ever have in her entire life. The possibilities for a computer of its magnitude were endless, and something that powerful and expensive had years before it would enter the market for common buyers.

_Batman's probably got a fortune stashed somewhere, a very rich benefactor, or someone who was more than a little grateful for his help. _Jess thought. Wrenching her eyes from one machine, they drifted to another, also spotlighted, the Batmobile. She couldn't tell whether or not she had left a dent with the impact. As much as she wanted to go and examine the side panels of that car for even the slightest scratch, she was unsure of what would happen when she removed the sensors, whether an alarm would sound, or nothing at all. Still, at the moment the risk did not out weigh the benefits. And trying to explain, most likely stutteringly, to Batman the reason for her venturing over to his car would be unthinkably difficult and humiliating.

Quickly she finished the meal, and just as soon regretted it. It took a few minutes for her stomach to calm. Wrapping the blanket around herself, Jess tried to think about how to get out of this situation without more problems, but instead she found her thoughts drifting to Oscar. No matter the time, Jess knew that he was still awake. There was no question that he was worried, he was always worried, and no matter what she told him, he never slept until she returned. Which of course had translated into many days missing school from exhaustion. Oscar was too serious of a child, always worrying, taking care of her, and trying to be as much a man of the house as a little brother could ever be. Time passed, and Jess fell asleep.

What seemed to be only moments later, someone was shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, Jess found that she had curled up onto her side sometime, the wires were no longer stuck to her, and she was staring straight at Batman's utility belt. Sitting up abruptly, Jess winced as the world exploded into pain and swam in front of her eyes. Closing her eyes, Jess took deep breaths and slowly the pain receded some.

"Let me guess." Jess spoke quietly. "I have a concussion."

"Yes." Came the expected abrupt answer from Batman. _I could almost get used to him._ Jess thought, and then immediately questioned her sanity for even thinking that. Stepping to the side, Batman motioned for her to get off the table. Doing so proved to be a little hard, but soon her unsteady legs became sure once more. Handing Jess her mask, Batman led her to his car. "Get in." He told her, and she carefully climbed into the passenger seat.

Pulling together all the shreds of courage she could find, Jess spoke. "Where are we going?"

"You're going home."

"My stuff!" Jess blurted out without really thinking. She bit her lip as his piercing gaze swung once more to her. "I left it out by the highway." A slight inclination of his head was the only response she got. A moment later, a blindfold descended across her eyes and firmly tied behind her head. Jess stiffened, freaked, but refused to reach up and touch it. Her fear lasted until the logical part of her brain kicked in.

_The man obviously values his privacy. _The last of her fear fled when the random part of her brain interjected, _if he is a man._ Squishing that little annoying thought pattern, Jess heard the sound of fabric rustling on fabric and realized Batman must be in the car with her now. With a rumble that echoed painfully in her head, the car started, then, to add insult to injury, Jess was pressed rather forcefully into her seat by inertia. _Stupid physics. Why can't life be sympathetic every once in a while?_

A time later, Jess felt a tug at the blindfold, and it fell free to reveal Batman turning them onto the highway leaving town. Taking her cue, Jess watched the side of the road for her marker. What seemed like years later in the ringing silence, but was really only a minute, she saw the abused tree and scrap of cloth she had attached to it.

"There." She pointed, and Batman pulled over. The moment the canopy opened, Jess scrambled out and followed her half-marked trail to the modified metal toolbox that she had been able to clip onto her bike. For a split second she considered running, but knew she wouldn't get very far on her own. Opening the box, Jess quickly checked the contents, making sure no one had touched it. Everything was accounted for. Snatching her coat out, she skittered back to the Batmobile, and got in as fast as she could manage. Once again she was imbedded into the seat when Batman accelerated, and decided if she ever accomplished anything super it would be to deny inertia, which of course would never happen.

_Dreams aren't a bad thing, even if they're impractical._ The optimistic part of her brain chided the pessimistic side. Her seatbelt secure, Jess felt safe inside the massive machine, but with her well being safe, her worry shifted to Oscar, who, despite it being 3 am, would be awake waiting for her since she was due back tonight. Most likely she would be calling both of them in sick. As much as they both tried to keep to normal routines, there were still the times when one, the other, or both of them couldn't function well enough to carry on normal activities.

When they finally entered the city, Jess sat up a little straighter. She would be giving directions so it was imperative for her to be actually paying attention.

"Take a right here." Jess instructed, pointing to the correct street. Soon she added, "take a left at the next light." A few blocks later she pointed down one of many pitch black streets. "Turn here." As they drove down the vacant street, the Batmobile blended into the shadows, becoming nothing more than a part of the background. "That building there." They pulled into the drive of one of the many vacant warehouses a moment later. "Thanks for the ride." Jess waited a moment for the canopy to open, but it didn't. Looking at him she saw he was just waiting. Obviously he meant to see her home for more than just the obvious reason of her lack of transportation, but also wanted to gather more information on her. "I don't live here, but the last stretch we walk." Jess told him. "I'll go in and open the door so you can park inside."

Finally the canopy opened and Jess strode to the large metal door adorning the front of the building, and pulled out the key to the padlock at the bottom of the door. The lock wasn't really to secure the building, but more to keep transients out. Many liked to camp in any open building they could find, so she kept it locked as a deterrent. If anyone really wanted to get in they wouldn't be slowed by that lock. Jess threw open the door, rather irate that Batman was manipulating her so easily into telling him so many things and getting his way.

Stepping inside Jess didn't wait, heading for the ramshackle office she used as a changing room; she nearly slammed the door once inside. Changing quickly into her street clothes, Jess stuffed her suit into the oversized bag she used as a purse. The pantsuit she now wore contrasted starkly with her night clothes, covering her entirely. Armor was already in place on the Batmobile, so Jess exited the warehouse, Batman following. Locking the door, Jess walked through the shadows for a time before crossing the street and walking the last few blocks to The Oasis Apartments.

The irony of The Oasis Apartments was its name. They should have been named The Desert Apartments, The Wasteland Apartments, or better yet, The Condemned Apartments. Located in the most deserted area you could find, there was nothing around for blocks. Jess entered quietly through the broken, never closed front doors and walked down the grubby hallway, lit only with a few, perpetually burnt out and flickering fluorescent lights. No one in the government of any kind cared about this place. It was considered 'rent at your own risk of the ceiling collapsing.' Inserting her bent key quietly into the old lock on the door of her room, 127, she opened the door. Leaving it open for a certain shadow to melt in with her, Jess entered the apartment.

"You're home!" Came the quiet cry from Oscar's room. His head popped around the door frame of his room, his brown black hair appearing pure raven black in the darkness, honey eyes full of concern. Upon seeing their guest his eyes widened. "Mom?"

"It's okay." Jess told him, sneaking a glance at Batman, but his expression hadn't changed. That was one explanation she didn't want to give tonight.

"Are you joining the Justice League or something?" Oscar asked.

"What!" Jess exclaimed. "No!"

"Oh." Oscar said, "Then why is…was he here?" Jess turned to find that Batman was indeed gone.

"Well, he knows about father" Jess told him, "and I crashed so he was giving me a ride."

"Are you alright?" Oscar asked, moving closer to examine her. Long ago he had decided to become a doctor, and was already studying medicine. For his age, he knew a lot.

"I have a few scrapes, bruises, and a concussion." Jess told him closing and locking the door, "but otherwise I'm fine." Luckily for her, Jess had only had one previous concussion, but Oscar knew what to do.

"Headache?" He asked.

"A little." Jess confessed, and in a second he was out of the room to fetch her some Tylenol and water. _He takes care of me too much._ Jess thought as he returned. Swallowing the pills and water in a giant gulp, Jess headed for her room. "Come on, doc. Let's get to bed while it's still night."

Settling into bed, Jess knew Oscar was setting his alarm to wake her in an hour. Nestling down into the covers she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

**oneredneckgoddess:** Thank you so much! I didn't realize she was 'so complex' and I think you'll agree that this chapter is definitely longer. The Angel, of course, comes into play more later.

**Makai Senki Disgaea:** Glad you liked it. Hope you read more.

**Glod:** In case you didn't find out, a beta is an editor. Peer editor. I did pass english, but I don't know if my teacher was proud (never saw this). Something about me not doing my homework I think. Glad you liked it.


	7. I Must Be Dreaming

Thanks much to my wonderful beta alittlesummerwine.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Must Be Dreaming**

A few days later Jess left her day job, planning her first nocturnal expedition in days. She had the night off from her second job, and per Oscar's wishes, she hadn't been going out, giving herself time to heal. Rattling up to the curb outside Oscar's school, Jess had only to wait a moment before he came running up. Hopping in with a huge grin, he told her excitedly, "Jeff invited me to his party tomorrow!"

"Congratulations!" Jess commented, smiling happily. A lot of Oscar's classmates looked down on him because of his somewhat threadbare clothes and the little money they had, but he had chanced upon friends like Jeff who didn't care about his lack of wealth, befriending him because of who he was – a great kid. A few of them even passed on old or unwanted clothes to him, a practice welcomed by both Oscar and herself. After driving in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jess spoke, "I'm going out tonight."

Oscar looked at her for a long moment before nodding. Even though she was the elder, they had agreed to a partnership long ago. Together they shared responsibilities, conferred about any decisions that needed to be made, and each held powers the other respected. In a way their control were divided like that of medic and leader, each able to make requests, of which there were always a multitude, but both held the power to make a request for safety reasons.

When they entered their apartment, their attention was immediately drawn to the black shape embedded in the center of their kitchen table. Pulling out the bat-shaped piece of metal, Jess picked up the folded note beneath it, a set of silver keys falling out with the motion. Unfolding the note, her eyes were instantly drawn past the text to the bat-symbol shaped signature. Scanning back to the top, Jess read: _This is your new address. You move in tonight._ Handing the note to Oscar, Jess searched through the drawers until she found a map of the city. Together they found the address indicated by the note, or rather, approximately where it would be.

"But what about rent?" Oscar asked. "We can't move out until it's paid."

"I paid this morning," Jess told him, wondering if and how Batman would come by that information. Surely he didn't have the time or desire to watch her enough to know that. Of course, he did have the vast resources of a crime-fighter. She had even heard him referred to as The World's Greatest Detective. No matter how he had come by the information, it was a little eerie.

"Well?" Oscar asked, hope and anxiety warring in his eyes. He knew that this could be their chance to escape this apartment, to move up in the world.

"What do you think?" Jess asked.

"I'd like to go," he stated as calmly as a nervous six year old could. "What do you say?"

"We pack," Jess told him. A grin lit up his face as she added, "Not that Batman really left us any options." But Oscar didn't let her pessimism get in the way of his good mood as he immediately sprinted to pack his clothes.

Nearly an hour later they had piled all their sparse belongings in the car, making absolutely sure that nothing was left behind. Dropping their keys off at the front desk, Jess joined Oscar in their old, rusty, beat up car. It was another one of those things that, no matter how bad it looked superficially, you couldn't get rid of it because of its reliability. Plus, lack of money meant a lack of options and choices. Starting up Buckets, as they called their car, the monkier short for Bucket of Bolts, they headed off in search of their new home.

When they finally located the correct address, all both Jess and Oscar could do was stare. The mid-sized two story brown house was grander than any mansion in their minds. Stopping the car in the driveway, Oscar was the first out. Bounding up to the front door, he practically vibrated with excitement as he waited for Jess to get there with the keys. Slipping the silver key into the lock, Jess entered the tiled foyer. The place was devoid of any furnishings with the exception of a large table in the dining room. Peering through the doorway on her right, Jess admired the ornate table, four chairs set around it, just waiting for the chance to be used; and beyond that the empty counters of the kitchen. Turning around, she looked over the half wall into what appeared to be the living room. A large bookcase lined the entire left wall, light splashing on it from the still open front door, bathing the dusty wood in golden light. She didn't know where anyone would come up with enough books or trinkets to fill the entire length of it, but she vowed right then and there to not leave it so pathetically empty for long. As Jess reached the foot of the stairs, Oscar came out of one of the second floor rooms.

"You should see this tub!" Oscar exclaimed, excitement written all over his face. Chuckling slightly, Jess proceeded up the stairs. Turning the corner she found herself staring straight into the open door of the master bedroom. To the immediate right was another door, and along the wall behind her was an opening leading to a hall. Walking into the empty master bedroom, she took in the lush carpets and plain walls. This room alone was almost as big as their apartment, or at least as big as it ever really seemed to them. A large bathroom was connected to the room as well. Stepping out of the room, Jess saw Oscar stepping out of the hall.

"I found my room," he told her, "and there's a bathroom all for me, plus a storage room. I think that one might be an office too. Can we get a computer and put it in there?"

"Sure," Jess answered, grinning as his enthusiasm rubbed off on her. Then another though hit her. "But first we'll have to get a desk, and we'll need beds. Unless your room has one?"

"No," Oscar answered as his expression became solemn. "Where did this house come from? I mean, I know Batman gave us the keys, but three days isn't long enough to build a house."

"I don't know." Jess told him, not admitting that the thought had been nagging her as well. "Maybe it's a charity house, or one of those sorts of things." After a pause she added, "We should probably unpack." Together they descended the stairs. Upon reaching the main entryway, a spot of darkness caught Jess' eye. Glancing casually into the living room, Jess froze, seeing a dark opening where the book case joined the far wall. She knew it hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Oscar also stopped, and followed her line of vision to the opening. His questioning look met her wary one. Slowly she approached to find that it was a doorway of sorts, the book case swinging flush with the wall to reveal a dark stairway that led down into the darkness beyond. Motioning for Oscar to stay at the top of the stairs, Jess slowly descended, entering the blackness below.

* * *

**A/N:** This would have been up a night or so ago, but the site was having issues with me uploading documents.

**Makai Senki Disgaea:** Thank you so much for being my only official reviewer. :3 I'm still writing. Next chappy coming soon...or so. School and all that jazz.


	8. How Can There Be More?

Thanks again to my beta alittlesummerwine. :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: How Can There Be More?**

Jess peered into the darkness, straining her eyes to pierce the curtain of gloom before her, but the obscure blackness prevailed. She couldn't tell how far down she was or how much farther she had to go, yet she continued. A moment later, light flooded the stairway. Jess flung up her hand to shield her eyes, wary of an attack. But none came and slowly her eyes adjusted so that she could see that in front of her stretched a concrete room. At the far end was a very familiar black car, sitting near workbenches and tool chests. Scanning first to the left, there was another workbench, a strange device on the floor, and around the wall of the stairwell, an area that looked like a medical area. Shifting to the right, she saw a desk upon which a computer and other scientific materials, and as she looked around the corner, she started. The area resembled a gym for combat practice, and right smack dab in the middle stood Batman and Robin.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked incredulously, trying to calm her still furiously beating heart. There was, of course, no answer from the stoic figures.

"Mom?" Oscar's voice echoed down from the top of the stairs, "Who's there?"

"Friends," she answered.

"I thought he was your brother," Robin spoke up suddenly. Jess started, and then sighed.

"I don't know how you know that, but somehow I'm not surprised. Anyway, where people know us, he's my son, but where no one knows us, he is my brother." Jess told him.

"So which is he really?" Robin asked.

"She's my sister," Oscar answered coming forward to stand next to Jess. Silence stretched for an awkward minute before Jess spoke.

"Where did the house come from?" She asked, looking pointedly at Batman.

"It was Eldridge's." He answered simply and Jess was able to fill in the blanks. Frank Eldridge had been a mob boss who died in a recent plane crash. Being the kind of man he was, most of Eldridge's assets were immediately seized by the police, but everyone knew he had more land, goods, and money than was found. This must have been one of those places. Batman must have been able to obtain the deed to the house somehow.

"The computer has unlimited search capabilities of the major criminal databases." Batman added abruptly. "The house is yours, rent free, but you will not deny us access here."

"Like I could or would." Jess answered. With that said, Batman and Robin headed for their car. Wasting no time, they backed out through a tunnel Jess hadn't noticed before on the right wall, seeing as there was no room to turn the car around in the small space, and then it was quiet.

"Well, that was fun." Jess turned to see Oscar ecstatically looking through the medical supplies. Walking over to the computer, Jess started thinking of the benefits she could gain from this. Research would be easier, at least on known criminals, and she could possibly get her hands on information that at other times had and would continue to be denied to the likes of her. Running her hand reverently across the computer casing, Jess noticed a folded note sitting on the keyboard. Sitting in the surprisingly comfortable chair, Jess opened it up.

_You start your new job at the Justice League Metrotower in two weeks. 9am. At that time the teleporter will activate. Coordinates are 3 blocks from the Metrotower. Your uniform and ID will arrive shortly as will new furniture._ "

What?!" Jess practically screamed, dropping the note. "We'll never be able to pay him back for all of this."

"For what?" Oscar asked, walking over and picking up the note. Jess just rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Somehow it seemed they'd been put into the Bat-Charity database or something. "Oh."

"He can't be 'just being nice,'" Jess muttered. "This is waaaay too much for 'just being nice.'"

"Maybe he just didn't want the place," Oscar suggested.

"If that's so, then why the secret basement, furniture, and new job?" Jess asked, close to becoming hysterical. "What could possibly make him want to give this to us?"

"Pity," Oscar answered.

"Just what we need," Jess said sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. "Come on, we might as well do something useful tonight and unpack." Before they closed the door, the searched for the latch they knew had to be there. True enough, a minute later they found a slightly inlaid knot that was the latch release.

* * * *

As she bent to get another box out of the trunk, Jess heard unfamiliar footsteps approaching. Lifting the box, she turned to find a middle aged woman walking up their driveway. _Funny how fast something becomes yours._ Jess thought.

"Hello." The woman greeted her warmly. "I'm Laurel Roberts. I live just across the street and couldn't help but notice you moving in."

"Oh, hello," Jess responded, extending her hand. "I'm Jess Duncan." Oscar approached the two women at that point so Jess continued the introductions. "And this is my son, Oscar. It's nice to meet you." Laurel shook her hand, and then shook Oscar's as he offered it.

"And how old are you, Oscar?" Laurel asked.

"Six," Oscar replied.

"Just in between my two," Laurel commented. "Catherine is seven and Daryll is five."

"Then I suppose you would know about where to go to catch the school bus," Jess stated.

"Oh, yes," Laurel answered. "In fact the bus stops right over there." She pointed to a spot a few driveways down.

"Where are my manners?" Jess asked suddenly, more to herself than anyone else. "Would you like to come in?" She turned to Oscar, "And don't even think of trying to carry that upstairs by yourself." He immediately ducked his head and re-adjusted his grip on the heavy box he was carrying.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Laurel left, inviting Jess and Oscar to dinner, refusing to take any excuse. As Laurel half pushed them out the door, Jess allowed herself a little smile. So far this was turning out to be like a dream come true.

* * *

**alittlesummerwine: **:D Hope you enjoyed what's at the bottom. :P

**Poisoned Existence:** Enter another chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapter.

**Makai Senki Disgaea:** I am still writing. Love reviews too. Thanks so much for the continuing reviews.

**A/N: **I do loooove reviews. If you read please review. I'll give you a cyber cookie!


	9. What Friends Are For

**Chapter 9: What Friends Are For  
**

Nearly a month after starting her new job, Jess took a day off to take care of a personal issue, specifically dealing with her new friend, Rachel. Rachel wasn't the problem, but it was obvious, at least to her, that she had a problem. Each day they met up and walked the last 3 blocks to work, and on many of those days Rachel looked like she had hurriedly cleaned up after having a surprise meeting with the concrete. Jess had questioned her about it on several occasions both directly and indirectly and had finally come to the conclusion that she was being attacked on the way to work. A few times Jess had even surreptitiously followed her home, but nothing ever seemed to happen then. Today, she intended to follow Rachel to work, but this time as Mardi Gras. If something happened on a regular basis, she would be there when it happened today, and planned to stop it. Parking a few blocks from Rachel's apartment, Jess was eternally thankful that she'd found this bike about 3 weeks ago. Patting the seat, she smiled, remembering when she found it.

* * * *

Jess had been going out as Mardi Gras a lot, but only on foot. Since taking the car out was out of the question, she hadn't been able to go very far, but she still went, all the time on the lookout for another bike that was cheap but in good running condition. Nearly three and a half weeks after moving in, Jess found the bike she was looking for. Well, not looking for exactly, but within her specifications.

Walking onto the used car lot she saw a row of clean, nice looking bikes and thought this might be another dead end, but she looked anyway. No harm in doing that. As she walked down the row, her spirits sank. Reaching the fence at the end of the line she sighed. As she turned to leave, she saw a wheel poking out from under a tarp. Carefully lifting the tarp she found an old bike that may have once been blue sitting there. The salesman had dismissed it as a wreck, but she could see that it once had been a nice little bike. She felt sorry for the bike, knowing what it was like to be discarded and written off.

"I want it," Jess said, intending to ask if it ran, but the words just came out.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in another _nicer_ bike?" the salesman asked, a pained look on his face.

"No." Jess said, ripping the tarp entirely off the bike. Dirty and neglected as it was, the chrome still shone dully and the seat wasn't ripped. That was more than could be said for most bikes. And it even had a small trunk on it. After a bit of haggling, they came to a price acceptable to both parties and the salesman went to get her the keys. Gingerly dusting off the seat, Jess crossed her fingers, hoping it ran. There were other things she could already see would need to be done, and she started mentally cataloguing them: paint, full engine check, tire check, lube the chain, and numerous other details, but luckily she already had the tools to work with.

Thankfully the bike ran the entire way home, but she still spent several nights cleaning and fixing the poor bike up. Now it was in good running order, for the most part, but it still needed a few things, namely a paint job, but for now, she was back in business.

* * * *

Shoving her hands in her trench coat pockets, Mardi Gras walked towards Rachel's apartment, staying in the shadows as much as possible. Upon reaching the building, she walked across the street and drew into the shadows to wait. It wasn't very dark, but it was all she had. Not long after she arrived, Rachel left her building and started walking towards the Metrotower, coat drawn protectively around her. Following her by a block, Mardi Gras tried to keep from looking suspicious. Although not looking suspicious in a trench coat and mask was essentially impossible.

Almost a block and a half beyond where Jess parked her bike, five men stepped out in front of Rachel, blocking her path. The only armaments Mardi Gras could see was a bat that the lead thug was slapping threateningly into the palm of his hand. A scar drew one side of his mouth up into a permanent sneer. The only other really identifiable thug was a blonde, the others were pretty generic.

"You better have some money for us," Scarface snarled at her, stepping closer, "and you'd better pay double.

"I told you, I don't have any more money." Rachel told him, fear lacing her voice.

"Then you're gonna get what's comin'," Scarface growled, raising the bat. Jess jumped into action. Shedding her coat she sprang forward, launching herself at him while snapping her whip around the bat.

"You're the one who's gonna get what's coming." Mardi Gras announced, smashing into his chest, flicking the bat into blonde's face. "Me." He went down, cracking his head on the concrete sidewalk hard enough to stun, but not hard enough to knock him out. Jumping off his chest, she launched herself fist first into the face of one thug, landing and snapping a kick to the stomach of another. Blondie brought the bat down on her back as the last thug whipped out a knife. Twisting to the side at the last moment kept Mardi Gras from running smack dab into the knife. Still, it wasn't enough to completely evade the weapon, and it drew a red line across her shoulder.

Launching a roundhouse kick to his jaw, she let her full weight rotate into it, bringing her boot into his jaw with enough power to take him out. Grabbing the bat as Blondie swung again, Mardi Gras engaged in a tug of war as the other two thugs tried to circle behind her. Releasing the bat abruptly and jumping to the side, she avoided the lunge of one thug, sending him and the bat crashing into Blondie almost simultaneously. Turning to the other thug, she laced her fingers and drove him back with all her force, clubbing him repeatedly until he went down and stayed there.

Pain lanced through her side as Scarface swung his recovered bat at her. She didn't think anything broke, but the instant blinding pain made it hard to tell. This was getting ridiculous. Once again latching onto the bat, Mardi Gras decided to end this. Pulling with all her might, she once again stopped pulling abruptly, but not letting go, and this time she lunged, bringing her knee up into Scarface's groin as hard as she could muster. He released the bat in pain, and she whirled, nailing Blondie in the face before he could follow through with his punch. Blondie went down like a sack of potatoes, and after a brief dodging match with the last thug, she also got him to stay down on the ground.

Walking back to Scarface, she clonked him over the head hard enough to take him down and render him unconscious. Pulling out some zip ties, she bound their wrists, wrapping a symbolic strand of beads around each of their wrists as well.

"Someone should come to pick up the garbage soon." Mardi Gras said, mostly to herself, smirking all the while. "Are you alright?" She asked Rachel, who had frozen in place as soon as the fighting had broken out. Luckily for her, the thugs were too stupid to think of using her as a hostage or bargaining tool.

"Uh…uh….yes." Rachel whispered, staring at her. Walking over to her coat, Mardi Gras put it back on.

"Good." She said. "Would you care for a ride? Wouldn't want you to be late." Almost a minute later, she was ready to turn and leave, when Rachel spoke.

"Um…I'd….I'd appreciate a ride." Rachel stammered. Mardi Gras smiled and gestured for her to follow. A moment later she rolled her bike out of the alley, handing Rachel her extra helmet. Buckling hers on, she started the bike and Rachel got on.

"Where to?" she asked, pretending she didn't know. She'd even driven by the Metrotower in case anyone was watching so she'd have a legitimate excuse for knowing where it was located.

"Umm….." Rachel hesitated. "The Metrotower."

"Well now, you've got an interesting job I bet." She quipped, taking off slowly for Rachel's benefit.

Upon arriving, Mardi Gras stopped the engine, fully intending to simply say goodbye to Rachel without having her strain to hear over the engine, but things didn't work out like that.

"If you have any more problems with those guys you should tell someone," she said. "It may not be me, but you shouldn't let them get away with that."

"I will," Rachel told her, smiling slightly, then her expression became serious. "You should come in with me. We have medical facilities." For a moment Mardi Gras lost her train of thought.

"Oh, I'm f…" before she could finish, Rachel interrupted.

"You were cut, I saw it. And they hit you."

"It's not the first time." Mardi Gras protested, preparing to make a hasty exit. Just as she reached for the key a hand grabbed her wrist. Looking up surprised, she saw that the hand belonged to Superman.

"If you're injured, you're going to visit our infirmary." Superman stated, and Mardi Gras had the feeling that he would carry her there if she objected. But she objected anyway.

"It's not necessary…"

"That cut is still bleeding," Superman told her with a reproving glance. "You're coming with me." She barely managed to get the kickstand down before he, in what must have been a gentle move for him but seemed rather forceful to her, pulled her off her bike and started pulling her towards the door. Mardi Gras had no other choice but to follow him inside. Upon entering, she was reminded of her very first day there.

* * * *

Using her ID card, she had opened the door and stepped nervously into the main lobby. Several heroes and support staff were milling around, and no one gave her a second glance. Walking farther into the large room, she couldn't help but stare at the brightly clad heroes. As she walked unsurely across the room, a woman stepped in front of her.

"So, you're the newbie," she said, settling her hands on her hips. "I'm Janice, your boss and trainer for the day."

"Hi," Jess spoke nervously. "You probably already know, but I'm Jess."

"Yes. Well, come on then," Janice told her, turning to walk down a corridor. "We haven't got all day." Leading her into a large room filled with cleaning supplies, she stopped. "When you get here, swipe your card here to clock in. Go ahead." Janice pointed to a black device on the wall. Swiping her card, Jess watched at the screen blinked and her name scrolled across it: Jess Duncan In. "Your assigned area is sector D-22, otherwise known as the Superhero Locker Room. You'll be responsible for cleaning the showers thoroughly, the floors, benches, and everything else. Never open any of the lockers without permission, and look to see if a shower is occupied before trying to open the door. Even though they're common courtesies, reminders are necessary."

Showing her the proper cleaners and tools to use, Janice quickly and efficiently described to her what her job would entail. Jess got the hang of it pretty quickly too. A lot of heroes passed through her area, and Jess thought she even saw Batman at one point, but she couldn't be sure. Some heroes glanced at her as they passed, and others didn't. Not that she minded. Being inconspicuous was much preferred to her.

* * * *

This time it was different. As Superman practically dragged her through the lobby everyone seemed to glance at her curiously. Part of it probably came from the fact that she still wore her helmet and coat. Just a little bit odd she supposed. Upon reaching the infirmary, Superman finally let go of her wrist, pushing her inside ahead of him. She rubbed the spot he had been holding. Whether or not it would bruise, she couldn't be sure.

"Can I help you, Superman?" one of the doctors asked, glancing at her for a moment.

"She has an injury that needs to be taken care of." Superman said, giving her a stern look. She got the idea. He was saying, 'you're going to get treated and released only when the doctor says so.' With a sigh she shrugged off her coat, glancing at her shoulder. Superman was right, it was still oozing blood.

Looking up, she was about to make a fast quip about it, but the looks of surprise mixed with something that she could only describe as mildly unsettled froze the words in her throat. Looking at herself she tried to figure out what they were looking at. There were some very minor scars on her body, but nothing like a massive wound or growth of slime mold. Finally it hit her. Although she was used to her twig-like appearance, others weren't. Even though she was eating more than before, she had been reluctant to spend freely on food until the bills came so she could budget accordingly; therefore she hadn't spent any more than she had previously on food. As it was, she had gained weight since she first met Batman. Even more than he may have realized since in that first month all the running around had caused her weight to drop off even more. Now she wished she hadn't taken off her coat. Crossing her arms defiantly, Mardi Gras stared at them until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Well then, let me take a look." The doctor said, pulling on a pair of gloves. Mardi Gras looked at a spot on the opposite wall while he examined the cut. After a moment he moved off to gather a few supplies, and Mardi Gras looked at Superman, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" she asked cheekily.

"Aren't you a little young?" Superman asked.

"What is it with you guys and age?!' Mardi Gras asked heatedly. "How old is Supergirl?"

"That's not the issue here." Superman said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating. The look just didn't work as well on him as it did Batman, but knowing that he could literally glare someone into nothingness if he was in a mood to do that had a little more effect. That and the fact that she was facing the Man of Steel, arguably most powerful superhero in the world, kept her from making a comment she might regret. That and she wanted to get out of here, not argue.

Just then the doctor returned and started cleaning her shoulder with an antiseptic. It stung. Really stung. Biting her lip she almost growled at the doctor, but refrained. When he was finished, she slid her coat back on. No sense in getting stared at by everyone. She moved to leave, but Superman stepped in the way.

"You never answered my question." He stated.

"Why should I?" she asked. "It's not like I'm joining the Justice League or anything, so you don't need to know."

"But obviously you've talked to someone about this before," Superman said, and she was confused until he clarified. "You said 'you guys.'"

"General reference." She told him, nerves jumping slightly. If he and Batman ganged up on her she might just melt into a puddle or go insane. "I really need to go now." If Batman was here there could be problems.

"You can go." Superman said moving out of the way. "But this isn't over."

"As far as I'm concerned, it is." She told him, walking out the door.

* * *

**alittlesummerwine:** Thank you so much for betaing and being my only reviewer for this chappy. Glad you like the Bat-charity. :P


	10. Not This

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. I am continuing this story, I just got a little caught up in other projects, school, and work. Plus I somehow lost everything all the way back to chapter 6, and now I have to remember everything all over again. Although, on the plus side, I may have more of a story now...:P Back to the...adventure?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Not This  
**

As she walked away, Mardi Gras took a deep breath. Not that she'd been really freaked out, okay, so she had been, but not as much as that confrontation with Batman. _Just admit it, you wanted his autograph. _She shook her head and tried to ignore that thought. So what if she thought he was the awesomest super hero in the world? That didn't mean that she was awkward around him or anything. Anyway, now all she had to do was escape without Batman seeing her. _I don't know why I'm so nervous about him seeing me here._ Mardi Gras thought. _It's not like he and Superman are going to converse about little ole me._

As she exited the building her eyes were drawn to an unusual sight. There was a man trying to push his way past several security personnel, shouting and waving a knife, a very familiar looking knife that was accompanied by an all too familiar throbbing in her head. _No, it can't be!_ Mardi Gras thought desperately, doing as several other heroes were, running towards the man. Each step increased the throbbing like a badly out of tune band.

The only difference between her and all the other heroes that was when they stopped, she kept going. _I have to get that knife out of his hands._ She thought desperately, barreling by the security guards and reaching for the knife. Lifting the knife the man started to slash at her, but luckily she was ready, latching onto his forearm and wrist as it came towards her. Twisting his wrist she spun him slightly so that she was behind him and he couldn't reach her.

In the background she heard a lot of surprised murmuring from the other heroes at her sudden attack, but she knew something that they didn't, that the longer that knife was intact the more danger they were in. Yet he didn't let go, instead he held on tighter. Placing a knee in the middle of his back she wrapped her own hand around the hilt and applied pressure. She didn't want to actually harm the man since she knew he probably had no idea what he was doing, but she had to separate him from the knife. Slowly his grip started slipping and she felt confident she would win this struggle.

Abruptly she felt his hand close on her leg, and as it did the throbbing in her head increased almost exponentially. A small cry of pain escaped her lips, and with a last tug she freed the knife, unfortunately at the same time her head started to spin and the knife slipped from her grasp.

"Break it!" She gasped, falling back as the man released her leg, the world feeling as if it had become a tilt-a-whirl. Luckily, since this was Justice League headquarters, someone stomped on the knife immediately, shattering the false hilt instantly, revealing the small black device inside. Mardi Gras breathed a sigh of relief when it was also crushed a moment later. Unfortunately the headache she now faced wasn't going to be so easy to fix.

Then Mardi Gras heard many confused questions and looked up to see the man, standing utterly still and staring straight ahead. She had a pretty good idea why he was like that, but there was something she needed to verify first. She struggled to rise on her own when a green gloved hand entered her vision, offering help. Mardi Gras gratefully accepted it and was pulled to her feet by Green Arrow.

"Are you made of feathers or something?" He asked, giving her a rather disbelieving look.

"No, I'm not." She grumbled, swaying slightly.

"Are you alright?" Arrow asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine." She answered, glancing over to see Black Canary reaching for the knife blade. "Don't!" she shouted, taking two stumbling steps towards her. "There's some sort of…." Mardi Gras fumbled for the word, "compound…on it. It's probably all over him as well. If you've touched him you'll want to wash your hands soon." She looked around to see everyone looking at her and the man with a combination of disbelief and worry. "Whatever that stuff is, it becomes caustic in less than an hour." Carefully she stumbled her way over to the man and started to search the man.

"What are you looking for?" Booster Gold asked, glancing back and forth between her and the man.

"I'm seeing if he has a sheath or not." She answered, finishing her search. "And it looks like he doesn't. This was opportunistic."

"What exactly does that mean?" Arrow asked, "And why is he like that?"

"Uh…it means that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and, um, either he must have come in contact with…uh….with the person who had it." She told him, listing as she straightened up from where she had crouched to look in the man's sock cuffs. Someone grabbed her shoulders and steadied her. "It means the one who gave that first person the knife knew that person was going to lose it and was looking for another…err….host…to carry out the…plan….or whatever."

"But why is he just staring?" Canary asked as even more heroes exited the building, attracted by the crowd.

"His mind is….sleeping….unconscious….something." Mardi Gras tried to get the point across. "He uses a form of brainwashing, hypnotism or whatever it is to kinda….overthrow their mind. This guy won't remember a thing when he wakes."

"And who is he?" a female voice asked. Mardi Gras turned to see Wonder Woman hovering behind her, but before she could even start to formulate an answer Batman spoke.

"The Angel."

* * *

Again, I am sorry for this taking so long. I know the chappy is short, but I wanted to get something up here so you all know it's still alive...somewhat. :P I may go back and edit a few minor issues in some earlier chapters (I didn't know moniker was a word, but spell check apparently doesn't recognize monkier...) It won't be necessary to re-read the story though...unless you want to.

**oneredneckgoddess:** Okay, so that may have been a little odd, but I hope I kinda explained. Who would give an autograph to a smart aleck? Well...besides me. Hope you're still interested in reading more of this.

**alittlesummerwine:** Thanks so much. Your review keeps giving me warm fuzzies. I'm glad you like Mardi Gras and I hope you're still reading this.

**Poisoned Existence:** Maybe not as amazing as you were hoping for, but it is another chapter. More to come too.

* * *

***NEW A/N:* **Okay, so I have actually gone back and changed a few minor details (spacing and a bit that I had not entirely written due to me knowing everything). Now that I have a new computer (my other one blew up, literally) I shall try to continue this. And I just realized this was labeled Chapter 9…..

Oh, and one last thing, please forgive the goofy/stupid chapter titles. I was titling them as I uploaded, so whatever came to mind is what I titled it.


	11. Not Now

Okay, so I know, this is really really late in coming. Not to make excuses, but my old computer kinda fried itself....

Heh, so anyways, to note again, I re-uploaded all of the chapters. I made a few teensie edits (you prolly won't notice) but it's not necessary to re-read them. I also named the chapter. The cheesy names came off the top of my head as they were uploaded, so please excuse them. Now...on with the story....

* * *

**Chapter 11: Not Now**

There were surprised murmurs all around and Mardi Gras held her breath, hoping Batman wouldn't say anything else. Thankfully he didn't say any more, but she could hear quiet conversations all around her.

"Isn't he the guy who took over an entire prison a year ago?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, and he did it from solitary confinement." Another person answered.

"I thought he only operated in the Northwest."

"I heard he's been all over the country."

"So how'd you manage to run into him?" Flash asked appearing suddenly in front of her.

"Unfortunate circumstances." She told him, not lying, but not really telling the truth. "You pick up on how he works pretty quickly. Anyways, I need to go now."

"You can't stand up straight." Green Arrow pointed out. "What makes you think you can go anywhere on that?"

"Cause I have to go." She answered, kind of stupidly, but very truthfully. She planned on getting home before Oscar. Suffice it to say, 10 minutes later she was laying down in the infirmary again, this time at the insistence of several female leaguers, with the added bonus of being told that if she tried to leave she'd be taped to the bed. She was pretty certain they had restraints, but threatening to tape someone to a bed was almost more effective really. Even with that threat, she was determined to leave.

Cautiously she got up and made her way to the door. The one way glass in the room allowed her to see out, and as far as she could tell, no one was anywhere near the door. She smiled slightly, thinking that she could probably escape, if she did it right. Although she was admittedly listing slightly, Mardi Gras figured that if she could at least make it to the employees locker room and change, no one would suspect her, and therefore no one would stop her. Well, aside from Batman. And Superman may have used his x-ray vision to look under her mask. J'onn could be reading her mind even. But as far as potential snags to her plan, they were only minor ones. So she thought.

As soon as the door opened, Mardi Gras found herself backpedaling away from the dark colors that had suddenly engulfed the doorway. Once she was a few steps back she realized that Batman had pretty much literally appeared out of nowhere, materializing right when she was about to make her escape, making her wonder if he really didn't have super powers. She opened her mouth, intending to scold him or something for startling her, but nothing would come out. Not even a squeak.

Batman said nothing, instead entering the room just far enough that the door closed behind him. To her it seemed as if everything, including him, was swaying and attempting to distort in strange ways. As funny as that might seem to someone else, Mardi Gras just found it rather disturbing and creepy. After what felt like years of just standing there in silence, Mardi Gras finally found her voice.

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" She tried to ask, nonchalantly. Silence. Not that she'd really expected an answer. "well, I gotta go now…"she tried to casually straighten up and leave, but was startled still when he actually responded.

"You're incapable of standing upright." He stated, firmly. "You're not leaving."

"But I have to leave now. I promised Oscar I'd pick him up to take him shopping tonight!" Mardi Gras explained insistently. "If I don't leave now I won't make it back in time!"

"And you have no other way of getting back." She wasn't sure if he was asking a question or making a statement, but either way it sounded like he knew she carried the small teleporter signaler he'd given her. His expression didn't change, but Mardi Gras knew she probably looked stunned. If he didn't know then, he knew now.

"You're one creepy…I'm not going to say it, but you know what I mean." Mardi Gras muttered, and immediately bit her lip. She really had a death sentence when talking to him, or so it seemed. More like her brain-mouth filter seemed to be disabled in his presence. _Maybe it's just nerves, or being creeped out._ Mardi Gras reasoned.

"Explain your blocking method." Batman suddenly commanded. If the world hadn't already been tilting, it would have been simply from the sheer suddenness of the change of topic.

"Explain…blocking…who? Where? When? What are we talking about?" Mardi Gras asked, her befuddled brain refusing to make sense of the new topic and its relation to her current situation.

"The only one aware of and affected by the transmitter in that knife" Batman stated calmly, "was you. J'onn cannot clearly read your mind, due to mental 'interference.' Explain." This surprised Mardi Gras. She thought the method used to negate The Angel did only that. Never did she imagine that it would also work in any way against actual telepaths.

"Well, you know he uses music. Since he prefers smooth melodies to gain trust and often slowly permeates their minds, harsher and more upbeat tunes disrupt his attempts. Unfortunately the clashing of tunes is pretty much an instant migraine and balance disrupting." Forgetting her predicament for a moment, Mardi Gras straightened up and almost fell over, in a way, punctuating her explanation. "I've listened to that type of music so long I always seem to have some song running through my head. Guess that's what is causing the 'interference.'"

"And the compound on the knife?" Batman asked.

_I might as well tell him what I can. Maybe they can stop 'him.'_ Mardi Gras thought. "I don't exactly know what it is, but he secretes it through his skin, usually his hands. It seems to lower mental resistance." Though lacking, it was the best explanation she could give.

Mardi Gras brought a hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes as her headache got worse for a moment. After a moment she looked back up at Batman, except he was no longer there. _I guess that was all he needed to know._ She thought, slowly sinking back onto the bed and covering herself back up. It's not like she would actually sleep, but she figured there was no harm in lying there until it was time to leave. Her headache might actually be gone by then too. _I wish I didn't have to worry Oscar, but I promised to tell him._ Mardi Gras sighed. _Of course this would happen now._

_

* * *

_**midnightsprite:** Well, a really long time in coming, but here is some more. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner.

So, since I am trying to work on this story (and pass my classes) it may be a while, but I promise not quite as long (sorry about the year thing....)


	12. Marked

**Chapter 12:** ** Marked**

A little over an hour later Mardi Gras got up again. Thankfully her headache was almost entirely gone and her balance had returned. Carefully she made her way out of the infirmary and started the trek to the doors. Unfortunately this time she gained a lot more attention than she had before. For the most part, everyone just stared and whispered, but a young looking girl approached.

Mardi Gras knew she'd seen her around, after all she was hard to miss in her red, white, and blue. The star in the center of her chest led Mardi Gras to believe that her name was something along the line of Star, but she honestly couldn't remember.

"So, are you joining?" Star asked when she was close enough.

"H-huh?" Mardi Gras stuttered. "I-I'm not. Not really."

"Aww, come on." Another voice interjected, and Mardi Gras turned to find Supergirl now standing to her right. "It could be fun!"

Mardi Gras laughed nervously. "Maybe for you. I'm really not the Justice League type…"

"But you did good today." Supergirl told her.

"Yeah, and you even knew about that..stuff." Star added. "How'd you figure that out anyway?"

"That's not your concern." Mardi Gras answered a little coolly, turning to leave.

Star made an unhappy noise, "well, that was rude. What? Do you think you're better than us or something?"

Mardi Gras stopped for a moment, and then lowered the collar of her jacket and abruptly pulled up her hair, revealing the reddened, puckered scar tissue on the back of her neck. The chemical like burn had the distinct shape of a palm with four small marks on the right side of her neck, and one on the left. Few couldn't recognize it as a hand print.

"I think you get the picture." Mardi Gras told them softly, shrugging her jacket back on and, as quickly as she could without running, left the building.

* * *

Jess had actually made it to Oscar's school with some time to spare so she parked their car at the curb to wait. Sitting there in the silence Jess let her mind drift back through the day. The feeling of dread she'd had since that morning wouldn't leave. He was getting close, whether or not he actually realized it.

_I hope he doesn't realize I was there. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. There's no telling if they would have figured it out. Did I just give our position away?_ Thoughts swirled in her head, unrelenting and vicious. Whether or not it had been a true attack on the Justice League, the doubt just wouldn't leave. Jess laid her head on the steering wheel and tried not to think about it.

The sound of the door opening made her jump, and Jess looked up to see Oscar entering the car, a concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Jess answered softly. "I got a migraine…from…that." She didn't need to be any more specific than that. He knew instantly what she was talking about.

"Was it aimed at you, or someone else?" Oscar asked after a minute.

"Can't really tell." Jess answered truthfully. There was no reason to lie. Protecting him meant telling the truth. "He may have just been after the Justice League, but…" A thoughtful silence filled the car as Jess started the engine and started home. When they pulled into the garage Oscar spoke again.

"Maybe, for now, we should stay." Oscar looked at her then. "You stopped it, right?" Jess nodded, not too sure where he was going. "He might not know that it wasn't the Justice League." Jess bit her lip. The thought had occurred to her, but the paranoia shoved it to the back. Of course, if they moved now and he didn't know it could draw attention to them. There were just too many choices and no way to know which was the safest course.

"Then lets stay and see how it goes." Jess finally agreed. Although Oscar smiled at the though, Jess could see the wariness in his eyes. Neither of them would be able to relax much knowing he was near, but they would try for a while.

* * *

Okay, so another chapter much sooner than the last.

Anyways, please review!


End file.
